


一夜

by Hitosa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitosa/pseuds/Hitosa
Summary: *OOC*小勝視角*一切都是作者想對久久做的事情，跟小勝無關。(X





	一夜

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *小勝視角  
> *一切都是作者想對久久做的事情，跟小勝無關。(X

「小勝……」  
我盯著身下將我睡褲拉開的人，那是我的青梅竹馬，綠谷出久。  
那個廢物不知道吃錯什麼藥，半夜12點多了闖進我房間，把我推在床上，而他跪在我面前，現在捧著我的肉棒，一臉著迷的看著我。  
「廢久，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」  
我一把拉住他那柔軟的頭髮，將他的臉扯離我的肉棒。  
「知道的，小勝。」他的手輕輕覆在我的大腿上，我感受到他那不尋常的熱度，他接著又說：「我想和小勝在一起，想要讓小勝用肉棒進來我的身體裡。」  
我不知道我現在的情緒是什麼，我一手抓著他的頭髮，一手扶住我的肉棒：「好，很好。嘴巴張開啊廢物，你不先舔濕怎麼進去？」  
感受到我的肉棒慢慢進入綠谷出久的口腔，他努力的張大嘴巴，只為了不要讓他的牙齒磕到我。  
「連怎麼口交都不會嗎？用你的舌頭舔，嘴巴吸。手也不要閒下來，嘖，真的是廢物。」  
廢久吐出我的肉棒還帶點銀絲，我知道那除了他的口水外還有我興奮所產生的液體。  
「小、小勝對不起。」他眼眶泛點紅，親了親我的肉棒算是跟我道歉，「我會努力的，小勝。只是小勝的太大了……我沒有辦法全部含進去。」  
「閉上你的嘴！」我的臉熱騰騰的，為了不要讓他看到我發紅的臉，我用力壓著他的頭，將肉棒塞入他那什麼都講得出口的嘴，看他雙手壓著我的大腿，卻只能發出嗚嗚的聲音。  
我感覺我自己要憋不住了，廢久好像也知道我快要射了，故意吸允的很大力。我知道他想吃我的精液,，但我不想讓他如願，於是我在快射出前，拉開他的頭，將我的精液噴灑在他的臉上。  
「嗚……小勝好壞心呀。」我看著廢久用食指將精液挖到嘴裡，「明明就知道我想吃小勝的……」  
「你這垃圾……」看著他現在臉上還殘留著我的精液，臉上卻掛著這麼清純的笑容，我忍不住將他拉到我床上壓著這人，「廢物，你是不能沒有男人的精液嗎？這麼熟練，跟多少人上過床了？嗯？」  
「沒有喔……只有小勝、就只有小勝你而已。」  
我知道，這個垃圾天天在我眼皮子底下，我知道他沒有時間去找任何人。對，他只有我。  
我快速的剝光他身上的衣服，發現他的肉棒也已經早就已經挺翹起來了。  
我沾染一些他興奮地體液，然後抹在他嘴唇上。  
「廢久你吸男人的肉棒也這麼有感覺嗎？」  
「嗚……因為是小勝、小勝讓我這麼有感覺。」  
我低低的笑了一下，能讓廢久這麼淫蕩的人，只有我。  
我將兩根手指插進他的嘴裡，要他好好地舔濕，用指頭壓著他不安分的舌頭，不讓他吞嚥口水，只能沿著我的指頭低落在他的身上。  
「真的很淫蕩啊你……」我退出我的指頭，沿著下巴、他的脖子、到他的乳頭。我狠狠的捏了一把，成功逼出他的眼淚。  
「好疼啊小勝……嗚、不要那麼用力。」他的手輕輕搭在我的手上，想要阻止我繼續揉捏他的乳頭。  
但那點力氣怎麼能阻止的了我？我一邊搓揉著他的右胸一邊俯下身親吻他的脖子，我用力吸允想要在他脖子上留下我的印記，好讓他明天上學的時候，可以讓大家知道他昨晚幹了些什麼事情。  
「小勝……我的左邊的也要……」廢久可憐巴巴的捏著左邊乳頭，只為了叫我碰碰他。  
但是我不沒理他，我撐起手把廢久困在床墊和我之間，看著他因為害羞而避開的眼神，令我有點不爽。加上他一張充滿我的液體和他自己的液體的臉，看著就很髒。  
我拿起旁邊的棉被，用力的把他臉上的液體擦乾淨。  
「哇輕點！」  
「少囉唆.。」  
擦完的棉被被我隨手一扔在地上，我掐著他的下巴，故作溫柔地親吻他。  
而手沿著他的身體直到雙腿之間，我觸碰著因為情動而潮濕地穴口，不容許他拒絕的探入、擴張。  
我將廢久的吟聲鎖在我和他的唇齒之間，直到我認為擴張完畢才鬆開他的嘴。  
本來一張被我擦乾淨的臉，又因為接吻或者是擴張的關係，廢物的臉上又充滿著淚水。  
「嘖，你怎麼那麼愛哭？」  
我脫下身上的衣服，再一次把他的淚水擦乾。  
「我都還沒進去你就哭成這樣。」  
「進來，小勝你快進來呀。」  
廢久主動的張開腿纏在我的腰上，手勾在我的脖子，用他身上唯一最多肉的地方磨蹭我早已硬挺的肉棒。  
雙手將他的臀肉扒開，喘著粗氣讓他自己扶著我的肉棒放入他體內。  
「馬的，好緊。」就算已經幫廢久擴張了，初次吃下肉棒果然還是對廢久有點困難。  
何況我的還比一般人大。  
「小勝慢一點進來……嗚、怎麼那麼大。」  
廢久的手抵在我的腹肌上，想要阻擋我更深入他的體內。  
我大力的貫穿他的體內，拉住他的手不讓他阻擋，「這不是吃進去了嗎？廢物雖然是廢物，但體內還挺緊挺熱的。」  
「嗚……」  
我不等他反應，持續抓著他的手，大力進出這令我著迷的地方。  
直到我的肉棒碰到一點凸起，廢久整個人像是被撈上岸的魚一般跳了起來。  
「小勝……？」廢久一臉不知道發生什麼事情。  
找到了，廢久的敏感點。我笑著鬆開手改掐他的腰。  
我抵著他的敏感點不斷猛攻，看著他雙眼翻白，掐著我的手。  
「小、小勝慢點，嗚求、求你啊！嗯……」  
廢久整個人像煮熟的蝦子般紅嫩，我感受到他身體裡頭一圈一圈的軟肉又變得更緊，我知道他快射了。  
於是我加大力氣，讓他哭著射出來。  
他的穴繳緊我的肉棒，我停下來動作忍住想射在他體內的慾望。也順便等他冷靜下來。  
「哈……哈……嗚、小勝，小勝……」廢久抱著我哭了起來。  
我輕撫著他的背，「是被我幹傻了嗎？」  
「嘿嘿……我好幸福喔……小勝。」  
看著他一臉傻笑，我胸口不知道為什麼有點奇怪。  
「別笑了醜死了。」我將他的臉壓在我的胸口，奇怪的感覺稍微消退。  
「小勝還沒射呢……」廢久摸了摸我露出半截的肉棒。  
「還不是在等你這廢物。」我拉開他的手，將那半截完整地進入他的體內。「.廢物就是廢物，體力真差。」  
不等他回話我便不斷的進攻廢久的體內，我不禁想著，那奇怪的感覺到底是什麼？我想……我想……  
我想要的是什麼？  
廢久突然笑了一下，拂上我的臉頰輕輕的對我說：「小勝我愛你。」  
聽到這話的我瞪大雙眼，狠狠的抱住他，我也想告訴他……  
「啊！」  
我掀開被子低頭查看褲子，一片濕濡。剛剛還在懷裡的人從一開始就不存在。  
「馬的，居然是夢嗎……」  
END  
*於是爆豪勝己開始了自己追妻之路。


End file.
